Ben 10 and the Ninja girls
by Rexfan1333
Summary: One shots featuring Ben Tennyson with the ladies of Naruto, will includes gender bending. If you want to see a girl with Ben just put them in the comments and don't forget to review.
1. Naruko

**I had this idea of what if Ben dated the ladies of Naruto and I came up with this story idea of one shots involving Ben with different women of Naruto. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and Naruto, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Warning: Will have gender bending. (Not Ben, but the males of Naruto)**

 **Enjoy! First up is Naruko!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Naruko (Fem Naruto)

We come upon the village of Konoha, we come upon a young woman who looked about the age of 15 years old, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and had three whisker marks on each side of her cheek. She also wore an orange/blue jacket, orange shorts, she also wore green goggles on her head, this was Naruko Uzumaki, a young woman who had the Nine Tails sealed in her when she was just a baby. She was walking with her cheeks puffed out aggravated.

"Naruko, you need to be careful, you're lucky you didn't get kicked out." Said a young man of the age of 15, he had short brown hair, green eyes, and peach skin, he wore a green jacket, blue pants, and a strange green wrist watch on his left wrist. This was Ben Tennyson. Naruko just turned her head away from him. Naruko had just painted all over the Hokage Monument, but Ben helped her clean it up.

"Whatever, I didn't need your help you know!" Naruko said as she crossed her arms over her large chest. Ben blushed a bit.

"Good thing Iruka-sensei was nice enough to let you stay." Ben said while rubbing his head. Ben noticed a ramen shop, "You hungry?"

Naruko's eyes lit up when she heard him

(Ichiraku Ramen)

* * *

Ben and Naruko were at the restaurant eating ramen, Ben was shocked to witness that Naruko had ate 3 bowls of ramen in minutes, Ben only had one bowl.

'Where the heck does she put it all?' Ben thought smiling at her. Naruko noticed this with still some ramen in her mouth.

"What's wrong?" She asked with her mouth full of ramen, Ben couldn't help but giggle.

"It's nothing." Ben said, "So, why did you do that to the Monument anyway?"

She was slurping up noodles and said, "Because I want to become Hokage, believe it!"

Ben rubbed his had and smiled at the tomboyish response, he still remembered the day they first met.

Flashback

* * *

Naruko was beaten up really bad, she was ganged up by male villagers.

"This nine tailed fox bitch deserves to be a sex toy!" The third male said as he stomped on her stomach.

"GAHH!" She gagged.

"She got some nice tits! I'm gonna enjoy this." The man said with a sinister smile. But suddenly a silhouette of someone came in.

"Leave her alone!" A voice yelled, the three men turned to see a boy that looked about the same age as the girl. Naruko couldn't believe someone came to help her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You seen this guy before?"

"No."

"Lets kick his ass!" The leader said as he came at him.

Minutes later the stranger beat all three men into a pulp, he then came up to Naruko to see she was badly beaten, She looked scared when he tried to touch her.

"It's alright, I'm here to help." The boy said with a smile, "What's your name?"

The girl looked into his emerald green eyes with her sky blue ones and said, "N-Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki."

"I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson." Ben introduced with a grin.

Flashback end

* * *

Ben hated how people treated her and promised to protect her, Ben noticed that she already finished all the ramen.

"Ahhh! That was so good!" She said with a fox grin.

' _She is something else..._ ' Ben said with a sweat drop.

(Next Day)

* * *

Ben and Naruko were now in class, Ben had just shadow clone jutsu and passed with flying colors (Thanks to alien like Echo Echo and Ditto, it was a piece of cake).

"Good job Tennyson-san!" Iruka-sensei said with a grin. Ben took a seat back with the class.

"Naruko!" Iruka said, Naruko was determined to pass, Ben watched her walk down.

' _You can do it Naruko!_ ' Ben thought with a smile.

"You can do this Naruko." Naruko whispered to herself. She then got into stance and with a poof of smoke, everyone was shocked by what they were seeing. Naruko's clone didn't look too good.

' _Crap!_ ' She said in her head in embarrassment.

"FAIL!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka," A voice said, he turned to see a man with white hair with a smile, "We could let her pass, This is her third time and she did make a clone."

Naruko was giddy about it, but Iruka spoke.

"No way Mizuki, All the other students created two clones and Naruko only created one and it was a useless one."

Naruko had tears running down her cheeks and she ran way. Ben was shocked and tried to run after her, but was stopped by Mizuki-sensei.

"I'll go look for her." He said as he vanished. For some reason he couldn't trust the guy.

(With Naruko)

* * *

Naruko was watching the other kids with their families, she had a sad face while looking at them. Two others were looking at her with disgust.

"Is that the nine tailed child?"

"She should not be a shinobi."

Naruko kept walking until she saw Mizuki-sensei

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruko said in surprise.

(With Ben at home)

* * *

Ben was worried about Naruko, it was already dark and she hasn't come back, he looked out the window and looked to see Iruka-sensei. This shocked Ben.

"Oh no!" Ben said, he looked at the Omnitrix and activated it.

"Time to go hero!" Ben yelled as he transformed into Jet Ray and flew out the window and followed Iruka.

(In the forest)

* * *

Ben/Jet Ray finally found where Iruka was heading as well as finding Naruko with what looked like a scroll in her hands.  
"Naruko! What are you doing with the scroll?!" Iruka yelled, Naruko smiled. "And why are all beaten up?"

"Never mind that! I've learned a cool new Jutsu, Mizuki- sensei about it and where to get it!" Naruko said.

"What?!" Ben and Iruka both said at the same time

"He said if I learn from it I'll graduate for sure!" Naruko said happily, Ben noticed something moving in the tree.

"LOOK OUT!" Ben yelled as he turned into Four Arms and came down in front of Naruko and Iruka as he blocked the kunai's with his four arms.

"B-Ben!?" Naruko yelled shocked seeing the huge Tetramaned.

"You okay Naruko?" Ben/Four Arms asked still blocking the kunai's, Ben changed back and ran over to her. Mizuki showed himself with a grin.

"I see you are a freak just like that girl!" Mizuki said with a sadistic grin.

"Tennyson-san, take Naruko and go!" Iruka said while starring at Mizuki.

"Give me the scroll, Naruko!" Mizuki yelled, Naruko was confused by what's going on.

"Don't give him the scroll! GAHH!" Iruka yelled, but was hit in the leg by kunai from Mizuki.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Ben and Naruko yelled.

"T-That scroll has forbidden ninjutsu written inside of it!" Iruka explained, "He used you Naruko to give it to him..."

"I guess I have to tell you the truth."

"NO!" Iruka yelled.

"12 years ago...you know the demon fox being sealed, right?" Mizuki started, "A rule was made...  
"W-What rule!?" Naruko yelled shocked. Ben watched in shock.

Mizuki didn't say anything.

"PLEASE TELL ME!"

"That no body was allowed to tell you that you are the Nine Tailed Fox!"

"What!?" Both Ben and Naruko both said.

"A-All this time..." Naruko said with tears running down her cheeks.

"All this time, you were the one that killed Iruka's family..." Mizuki said with a crazy smile.

"SHUT UP!" Ben yelled.

"Did you find it odd that everyone hated you!?" He said, "Iruka also feels the same way!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Iruka yelled.

Naruko suddenly had an orange aura around her, Mizuki noticed this.

"NO YOU DON'T" Mizuki yelled as he threw his shuriken at Naruko. Ben noticed this.

"NARUKO!" Ben yelled as he pushed Naruko out of the way and was hit in the back.

"GAHH!" Ben yelled, Naruko couldn't believe his eyes.

"BEN!" Naruko screamed. She ran over to him.

"N-Naruko?" Ben said still hurt.

"You idiot!" Naruko yelled with tears running down her face.

"I-I love you, Naruko." Ben said with a grin, "Me and Iruka care about you."

Naruko smiled at his words and kissed him on the lips.

"Naruko, get Ben somewhere safe!" Iruka ordered, Naruko did as she was told.

"Come back here!" Mizuki yelled as he ran after them, but was stopped by Iruka.

"You're dealing with me!"

"You're willing to protect the demon fox!?" Mizuki asked angered.

"She's not a demon, she is part of our village!" Iruka yelled ready to fight, the two began to fight each other.

(With Ben and Naruko)

* * *

The couple were now behind a tree, she saw Iruka fighting Mizuki, but it looked like he wasn't winning.  
"Iruka-sensei..." Naruko said.

(Back with Iruka and Mizuki)

* * *

Iruka hit the tree hard from the hit. Mizuki came at him in full speed.

"NO DIE!" Mizuki yelled as he launched his shuriken at him, but suddenly he was hit by Naruko. Iruka was shocked by what he witnessed.

"Naruko, you idiot! What are you doing?" Iruka yelled.

"You bitch!" Mizuki yelled, Naruko stared at him with cold eyes.

"If you hurt Iruka and Ben! I'll kill you!" Naruko warned as she began to do a jutsu. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

She yelled as millions of clones appeared everywhere.

"What the hell?" Mizuki yelled shocked. Iruka was amazed by what he was seeing.

"Incredible."

"LETS GET HIM!" All the Naruko's yelled as they charged at Mizuki.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he was beaten to a pulp.

Mizuki was on the ground beaten to nothing, Naruko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I guess I got a bit carried away."

"You sure have..." A voice said, she turned to see Ben walking.

"Ben!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"Too tight!" Ben said trying to breath. Naruko let go and suddenly Iruka walked up to the two.

"Close your eyes, Naruko." Iruka said, Naruko was confused, but did it anyway.

"Okay, open your eyes," Iruka said, she did so and looked to see Iruka's head band was gone and noticed it was on her head. "Congratulations!"

Naruko's eyes began to water and she gave him a surprise hug which made him fall on his butt.

"Whoa!"

"THANK YOU!" Naruko yelled. Ben couldn't help but laugh. Minutes latter Ben walked up to Naruko.

"Naruko..." Ben said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, Ben?"

"Would you-" Naruko tackled him with a passionate kiss that caught him off guard. The two broke apart and looked into each others eyes.

"I'd love to go on a date with you." Naruko said with a blush on her cheeks. Ben smiled.

"Ichikaru Ramen?" Ben knew the answer.

"LETS GO!" She said as she grabbed Ben by his wrist.

"Oh boy..." Ben said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one shot and yes this was based on the first episode of Naruto. Also, tell me which Naruto girl you want to see Ben with next and make sure to review!**

 **See ya!**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: It's me and I want to tell you I have a Archive of our Own account (mostly for my lemon stories) and I need support over there as well as here. Come by and leave a comment and a kudo if you get the chance.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
